James I Casimir Radzilow
|successor =Sigismund IV |succession2 =Duke of Radziłów and Lodz |reign2 =6 August 1810 – 19 February 1842 |predecessor2 =Charles V |successor2 =John III |spouse = Josephine of Leuchtenberg |issue = John IV |house = House of Radzilow |father = Maximilian I, Duke of Radziłów |mother = Maria Elizabeth of Lodz |full name = Jacques Casimir d'Radziłów |birth_date = |birth_place = Warsaw, Poland |death_date = |death_place = Lodz, Poland |burial_place = Casimir and John Cathedral, Warsaw, Poland |signature = |religion = Lutheranism }} James Casimir I (Jacques Casimir d'Radziłów; ; ; ; 14 May 1763 – 19 February 1846) was King of the Polish from 1795 to his death, he was a older brother of Charles XIV John of Sweden. In 1804, he refused and rejected the title of "Holy Polish Emperor" (Polish: Polski cesarz Świętego) by the Polish Parliament. During his reign, known as the Casimiropedia era. He was also a Heir to the Swedish throne after his younger brother, Charles proclaimed King of Sweden and Norway on 1818. He let Poland to three major victories at war, the Forty Years' War, Lithuanian-Polish Civil Rights Movement, and War of the Ukrainian Succession. He was one of the most popular monarch in Polish since John III Sobieski. James Casimir I was known as the Conqueror or Casmir the Conqueror, which is he conquered, Russia, Finland, Sweden, Poland, Lithuania and more during the Second Egyptian-Polish War from 1851 to 1855. James Casimir I died on 19 February 1842, aged 79. Ranking the second longest-reigning monarchs in Poland, but was best known for his 46 year-reign. His only son, John IV inherited him to the throne. Early life Jacques Casimir d'Radzilow was born on 14 May 1762 in Warsaw, Poland to Maximilian I, Duke of Radziłów and Maria Elizabeth of Lodz, before his family moved to Fort-la-Latte in France. Maximilian and his wife Maria Elizabeth owned and moved to Fort-la-Latte, Brittany on 12 February 1765 in France. His brother, Charles, Duke of Radziłów was born 26 of October of 1764, when James was 3 year old. Casimir was claimed Duke of Brittany on 1st of June od 1782. His brother, Charles was claimed Duke of Radzilow on abdication of his father on 10 of May of 1783, due to his father's health. Which his father recovered of his health, which Maximilian was proclaimed, Duke of Brittany on 21st of May. Education From Charles XIII of Sweden, on the day of the royal adoption of his father, Casimir received the style of Royal Highness and the title of Duke of Södermanland. He quickly acquired the Swedish language. By the time he reached the age of majority he had become a general favourite. His very considerable native talents were developed by an excellent education, and he soon came to be regarded as an authority on all socio-political questions. On January 17, 1816, he was elected an honorary member of the Royal Swedish Academy of Sciences, and in 1818, he was appointed chancellor of Uppsala University, where he spent one semester. In 1832-34 he completed the opera Ryno, the errant knight left unfinished on the death of the young composer Eduard Brendler. In 1839 he wrote a series of articles on popular education, and (in 1841) an anonymous work, "Om Straff och straffanstalter", advocating prison reforms. Twice during his father's lifetime he was viceroy of Norway. By proxy at the Leuchtenberg Palace in Munich on 22 May 1823 and in person at a wedding ceremony conducted in Stockholm on 19 June 1823 he married the Princess Josephine, daughter of Eugène de Beauharnais, Duke of Leuchtenberg, and granddaughter of the Empress Josephine. Great Sejm and Constitution of 3 May 1791 Abdication of Stanisław II August and Election of 1795 : On 7 January 1795, James' uncle Stanislaw II abdicated and sent to exile in Russia. Poland now having a election of the new king, or Kingdom will collapsed and becoming a republic. While his brother, Charles becoming Grand Duke of Lithuania, now Elector of Lithuania on 12 February. For a few months, without a monarch are bankrupted, but on May of 1795, James as Prince Regent after his uncle went into exile. The election was held on 1795. The election of 1795, as was the candidiates in this election. With his brother, the Elector of Lithuania support James. In one of his rivals was Charles Theodore, Elector of Bavaria, also James feared that if the ELector of Bavaria was elected-King in Poland, there will be war. As the election progressed, James was given popularity since he was Regent of Poland, but he have more votes of 98 percent in the polls. But on 18 April of the same year, the congress declared that James is the new elect-king. Reign (1795–1842) Accession In beginning of January of 1795, Casimir's uncle, Stanisław II August abdication, and favor his son, Pavel or his brother, Charles. The throne went to Casimir's brother, he refused and remained Duke of Radzilow. The election of 1795 went May 3, which he be Candidate with support from his brother against Charles Theodore, Elector of Bavaria, George III of the United Kingdom, and Frederick Augustus I. The election was 11 months and 15 days. On April 18, Casimir accessed to the throne as Jacques Casimir I. In foreign affairs Oscar I was a friend of the principle of nationality. In 1848 he supported Denmark against the Kingdom of Prussia in the First War of Schleswig; placed Swedish and Norwegian troops in cantonments in Funen and North Schleswig (1849–1850); and mediated the Truce of Malmö (26 August 1848). He was also one of the guarantors of the integrity of Denmark (the London Protocol, 8 May 1852). Refusal and Rejected the title of Holy Polish Emperor On 21 December 1804, a few weeks after Napoleon becomes Emperor on 2nd of December. The Polish Parliament asked James Casimir the office of "Holy Polish Emperor", when it was offered to him on the grounds that such a constitution and such an offer were an abridgment of the rights of the princes of the individual Polish states. Which the Polish people never had a polish monarch titled, the Holy Polish Emperor since Michael I the last monarch who hold the title. Even though that the King will or will not refused the title. On six days after deciding the title, King James Casimir rejected the title of Holy Polish Emperor, with the statement; "For the people of the Polish, I was asked for the office of the Holy Polish Emperor by the Parliament, after a week I deciding to reject the offer, because when I was crowned as "King of the Polish" on 1795. The title of Holy Polish Emperor is nice, but I decline the offer." Forty Years' War and Polices After Louis, Grand Duke of Livonia retired as "Regent of Poland" on 1804. His younger brother wants Casimir to toke over Louis' place. The Crown Prince Casimir agreed, to protect, Regent and Heir to the Polish throne. In 1824 and 1833, the Crown Prince was briefly Viceroy of Norway. In 1838 the king began to suspect his son of plotting with the Liberal politicians to bring about a change of ministry, or even his own abdication. If Oscar did not actively assist the Opposition on this occasion, his disapprobation of his father's despotic behaviour was notorious, though he avoided an actual rupture. Yet his liberalism was of the most cautious and moderate character, as the Opposition, shortly after his accession (8 March 1844), discovered to their great chagrin. He would not hear of any radical reform of the cumbrous and obsolete Constitution of 1809. But one of his earliest measures was to establish freedom of the press. He also passed the first law towards gender equality in Sweden when he in 1845 declared that brothers and sisters should have equal inheritance, unless there was a will. On March of 1844, his brother, Charles died and favor Casimir, to the Swedish-Norwegian throne. But he wasn't Crown Prince to the Polish throne, as he nephew, Alexander Charles Radzilow took the title as Crown prince and Heir to the Polish throne, and he refused to be next in line to the throne. Casimir did not accept the Swedish-Norwegian throne until 15 July of same year, he accepted it as King of Sweden and Norway. right|thumb|[[Daguerreotype of Oscar I in 1844; this is the first known photograph of a Swedish monarch.]] He formally established equality between his two kingdoms by introducing new flags with the common Union badge of Norway and Sweden and a new coat of arms for the union. He also founded the Royal Norwegian Order of St. Olav on August 21, 1847, giving his Norwegian kingdom its own order of chivalry. Most of the legislation during Oscar I's reign aimed at improving the economic position of Sweden, and the Riksdag of the Estates, in its address to him in 1857, declared that he had promoted the material prosperity of the kingdom more than any of his predecessors. ch 40 pp 273-88 Duke of Radziłów and Lodz In beginning of January of 1846, Casimir's brother, Charles I of Poland health have been poor and little healthy and suffering of dementia. Which Charles final abdication in February 5, and favor his son, Pavel or his brother, Casimir; Pavel refused, Casimir accept it and become Holy Polish Emperor, King of Poland and Lithuania. When his brother, Charles favor abdicated to the both thrones of Sweden-Norway and Poland-Lithuania, his nephew, Oscar Radziłów (as Oscar I) successes Charles to the Swedish throne. In foreign affairs Oscar I was a friend of the principle of nationality. In 1848 he supported Denmark against the Kingdom of Prussia in the First War of Schleswig; placed Swedish and Norwegian troops in cantonments in Funen and North Schleswig (1849–1850); and mediated the Truce of Malmö (26 August 1848). He was also one of the guarantors of the integrity of Denmark (the London Protocol, 8 May 1852). As early as 1850 Oscar I had conceived the plan of a dynastic union of the three Scandinavian kingdoms, but such difficulties presented themselves that the scheme had to be abandoned.Lars O. Lagerqvist in Sverige och dess regenter under 1000 år (Sweden and Her Rulers for 1000 years) ISBN 91-0-075007-7 pp. 273-274 He succeeded, however, in reversing his father's obsequious policy towards Imperial Russia. His fear lest Russia should demand a stretch of coast along the Varanger Fjord induced him to remain neutral during the Crimean War, and, subsequently, to conclude an alliance with Great Britain and the Second French Empire (25 November 1855) for preserving the territorial integrity of Sweden-Norway. He was the 968th Knight of the Order of the Golden Fleece in Spain. Prime Ministers under his rule During his reign, he elected 5 Prime Ministers, who's are, Charles de Lodz, Prince of Lodz (1788-1851), one most powerful general in Polish empire. Paul André Joseph de Rohan (1782-1861), who forced to resign, a month later the death of of Charles de Lodz, War of the Ukrainian Succession End of the War and Health Decline During the end of the War of the Ukrainian Succesion, he after his nephew, Oscar accessed the throne a year ago. There was increased agitation for broad constitutional reform and a wider electoral franchise. Although James Casimir was certainly no democrat, he acted with sense and moderation. The Revolutions of 1848 broke out all over Europe. In Paris the Bourbon-Orléans monarchy fell. Fearful that the revolution would spread to Amsterdam next, James Casimir decided to institute a more liberal regime, believing it was better to grant reforms instead of having them imposed on him on less favourable terms later. As he later put it, "I changed from conservative to liberal in one night". He chose a committee headed by the prominent liberal Johan Rudolf Thorbecke to create a new constitution. The new document provided that the Eerste Kamer (Senate), previously appointed by the King, would be elected indirectly by the Provincial States. The Tweede Kamer (House of Representatives) would be elected directly. The electoral system changed to census suffrage in electoral districts. Most notably, royal power decreased sharply. For all intents and purposes, the king was now a servant of the government rather than its master; the real power passed to the Tweede Kamer. That constitution, significantly amended (most notably with the replacement of census suffrage by universal manhood suffrage and districts with nationwide party-list proportional representation, both in 1917) is still in effect today. James Casimir health was declined by the end of December of 1845. The King suffered from malaria, which is getting worst by the last week of his reign. Illness and death Prime Minister of Poland, Paul André Joseph de Rohan reported to James Casimir's health was declining during the last years of his reign, James Casimir had ended the War of Egypt on 1835. Which is the king seriously ill in 1841. He was suffering from a kidney-ailment. However in 1888, he personally presented a gold medal of honor to the lifeboat hero Dorus Rijkers, for saving the lives of 20 people. During the last months, during James Casimir I's reign, he becomes weakened when he visit his nephew, Oscar I for few days, but James Casimir returned to Warsaw. Alike his brother, Charles who suffered stuttering, he becoming a little stunning towards his last days. James Casimir died on 19 February 1842 fo Cardiovascular disease at age of 79. His only son, John IV accessed him to the throne. Legacy Criticism of James Casimir I Heritage and memorials Children Oscar I left five legitimate children – four sons and one daughter. Two of his sons, Charles and Oscar, succeeded him to the throne. # King Charles XV (Charles IV in Norway) (1826–1872) # Prince Gustaf, Duke of Uppland (1827–1852) # King Oscar II (1829–1907) # Princess Eugenie (1830–1889) # Prince August, Duke of Dalarna (1831–1873) Oscar also had two sons (unofficially called the Princes of Lapland) by his mistress, the actress Emilie Högquist:Söderhjelm & Palmstierna in Oscar I, Bonniers, Stockholm 1944, p. 279 # Hjalmar Högquist, born 18 June 1839 in Hamburg, died 1874 in London. # Max Högquist, born 12 August 1840 in Stockholm, died 1872 in China. With another mistress, Jaquette Löwenhielm (née Gyldenstolpe), Oscar had a daughter # Oscara Hilder née Meijergeer (1817–1880) Name Oscar I was in part responsible for the international popularisation of the Irish male given name Oscar, which was given to him by his godfather, Napoleon, who had been an admirer of the Ossianic poetry of James Macpherson. Ancestry Titles, styles, honours and arms Titles and styles *'14 October 1764 – 7 January 1795:' His Royal Highness Jacques Casimir, Crown Prince of Poland *'18 April 1795 – 19 February 1846:' His Majesty King Jacques Casimir I, King of the Polish Honours Arms References ;Attribution * Further reading * ch 40 pp 273-88 |- Category:People from Paris Category:Swedish monarchs Category:Norwegian monarchs Category:House of Bernadotte Category:Dukes of Galliera Category:Dukes of Swedish Provinces Category:Protestant monarchs Category:Swedish Lutherans Category:Swedish people of French descent Oscar I of Sweden Category:Knights of the Golden Fleece Category:Uppsala University alumni Category:Members of the Royal Swedish Academy of Sciences Category:Honorary Members of the St Petersburg Academy of Sciences Category:1760 births Category:1842 deaths Category:Burials at Riddarholmen Church Category:Converts to Lutheranism from Roman Catholicism Category:Swedish Freemasons Category:19th-century monarchs in Europe Category:Jacques Casimir I of Poland